Reality of Hope
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: What really happened in the beginning before Frisk or anything? There was the war and the fighting, there was murder and death. Two survived, but are living a life of torment and neither have a chance of living a normal life. They were forced underground against their will and are now hunted by their past.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ugh, what's wrong with me? I keep creating stories without completing other stories that are ongoing. Well here's this one hope its good._**

* * *

I was running, running for my life with my brother in tow. We were being chased by them, they were hunting us calling us horrible names. My brother was more than rattled at the thought of us being chased. My brother was still young and I had to carry him while running for him to keep up with me. They were beginning to shoot at us and I was hit in the right leg with a bullet, my blood dripping down my leg. I knew I was leaving a blood trail, I was limping along having my brother run in front of me.

"BROTHER, ARE YOU OKAY," he asked.

"i'm fine keep moving," I said. "we're almost there."

My brother bolted and I followed behind limping more than I thought I was, I was sure my leg was broken.

"The monsters are up here, there's blood from the older one," someone yelled. "Come on, we can kill them now if we hurry."

I took another step and fell to the ground hard.

"BROTHER," my brother yelled.

"i can't go any further," I said.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU," my brother said.

"i'm giving you a chance to run," I said. "take it and go."

My brother grabbed my arm and forced me to my feet.

"COME ON," my brother said.

"There they are," someone yelled. "Get the older one, he's injured."

"papyrus, close your eyes," I said.

"DON'T DO IT," Papyrus said.

"papyrus listen to me and do it," I said.

Papyrus put his face into my chest and I turned to them, I unleased a powerful attack that stopped all of them. I panted and something went into my right eye, it hurt a lot. I felt the warm blood dripping down my face. I looked and I saw a small human child with their hand outstretched, they had bright red eyes. I took a step back and I tripped and fell backward into a hole, I hit my skull hard, I blacked out.

* * *

I came to, I was laying in a soft bed covered by a blanket. I moved my head and I was sore all around, but Papyrus was not in the room with me. I began to panic a little, I sat up ignoring the pain, I noticed that I was in different clothes than what I had on earlier, a pair of sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. I moved the blanket off me and I saw I had on a cast on my right leg. I got up carefully and walked to the door of the room, suddenly it opened and there was a goat monster at the door.

"You're awake," she said.

"where's my brother," I asked.

Papyrus appeared next to the door next to the goat monster.

"BROTHER YOU'RE AWAKE," Papyrus said. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD."

Papyrus hugged me and I was still sore.

"paps, i'm still a little sore," I said. "please be careful."

"OKAY BROTHER," Papyrus said.

Papyrus ran off and I leaned heavily on the door frame leaving my leg without any weight on it.

"He was terrified when you were unconscience," she said. "He said the amount of blood you lost, you would have been dead."

"of course," I said. "i'm all he has left."

"I'm Toriel by the way," she said.

"i'm sans and that's my little brother, papyrus," I said.

"What happened to you two," Toriel asked.

"welp, humans chased us out of town," I said. "they wanted to kill us, but we ran. they shot at us and i was hit. i'm guessing it's broken."

"Yes it is," Toriel said.

"great," I said. "what about my eye?"

"It still had a knife in it when I found you and your brother," Toriel said. "I thought you might die from blood lose."

"Mom, we're back home with some health suppiles," someone said, it sounded like a kid.

A small goat monster appeared and Papyrus ran behind me.

"The skeleton is awake," he said.

"Asriel, this is Sans and his younger brother Papyrus," Toriel said.

Papyrus must have nudged me a little and I feel. forward, I hit the ground.

"ow." I said.

Someone lifted me up into their arms, it was another goat monster. He set me gently onto the bed I woke up in and placed my broken leg on two pillows.

"You're going to be bed bound for a while," he said.

"Asgore, he was walking earlier," Toriel said.

"He shouldn't be doing that too much though," Asgore said.

I let Asgore fluff my pillow and allowed me to sit up. I relaxed.

"Take this is should help with pain and healing," Asgore said.

I took the medication and it made me feel slightly drowsy. I yawned out loud.

"We should allow your brother to get some rest," Toriel said.

They walked out and I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _I was standing in a yellow room, where was I? I looked down the hall and I saw the same small child from the surface. The one that stabbed me in the eye. I began to panic a little, they saw this and laughed. They had around their neck the scarf that I gave to Papyrus for his birthday. They ran at me and I dodged them, they attacked again and they sent the knife up into my ribs. I coughed and some blood came out from my mouth, there was blood seeping at the wound they created. Their red eyes drilled holes into my skull, they were demonic in nature. It rattled my bones, it wasn't natural and it was why I had a very uneasy feeling around them. They removed the knife and I fell to the ground, I held the wound._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at Toriel's and Asgore's, I screamed bloody murder and held where I was stabbed. Toriel opened the door and I must have looked like I've been through hell and back.

"Sans, are you okay," Toriel asked.

"i'm fine," I said. "just had a nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it," Toriel asked.

"no not yet," I said.

"BROTHER, ARE YOU REALLY OKAY," Papyrus asked coming in veiw.

"i'm fine," I said.

Papyrus came over and carefully crawled up into the bed with me, I let out a long sigh.

"pap," I said.

"YOU'RE NOT OKAY," Papyrus said.

"yeah, you're right," I said. "you're the one giving me a run for my money."

I started to tickle him and he accidently hit my leg, I shot forward and Papyrus was squished between my ribs and my pelvic bone. I growled a little in pain and Papyrus squirmed within the space. I let him out and he sat on the bed.

"BROTHER, I'M SORRY," Papyrus said.

"its alright," I said. "that hurt a little though."

"SORRY," Papyrus said.

"it's *yawn* alright," I yawned.

"The meds must be kicking in again," Toriel said. "Let's give your brother some space."

"NO, I'M STAYING WITH MY BROTHER," Papyrus said.

Papyrus tucked into my side, I leaned back and relaxed a little more. Papyrus nuzzled into my side and I placed an arm around him. It was like before we were chased from town and our mom was killed by the hands of a human. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with no worries in the world.

* * *

Papyrus and I must have been living with the goat monsters for a few days, they treated us with respect and were kind to us. That was until one day Asriel returned home with something I didn't want to see again, he brought back with him the small child with red eyes. They seemed like they got a beating and they knew me when they saw me. When Asriel left the two of us alone, that's when they acted weird.

"You're the monster that I stabbed in the eye," they said. "How's your eye? I see there's a patch on it, you useless monster."

"what do you want," I asked.

"I want your soul," they said. "You managed to stop several humans all at once, how were you able to do that."

Asriel came back into the into the room, Toriel was with him. The kid's demeanor changed and it was offsetting to me.

"Hello, my name is Chara," they said. "I kind of fell down the hole."

"I can see that," Toriel said. "Your wounds aren't as bad as Sans' over there."

I was terrified, that triggered my powers to activate. It hurt in my right eye and my eyes are where the power first goes to. I threw my head back and hit a wall with my head, Toriel noticed and she came over to me.

"Sans are you okay," Toriel asked.

"my magic," I said. "it hurts. My magic is shown through my eyes."

"I'm going to call the royal scientist he might know something," Toriel said.

"that would be good," I said.

Toriel went off to call the royal scientist, I could hear her on the phone.

"Doctor Gaster, can you come over and take a look at Sans please," Toriel asked. "His magic is being a little erratic and it seems to show in his eyes, one of his eyes are damaged."

In no less than a second a skeleton appeared at the doorway, Toriel walked over to him and let him walk through into the room.

"(So let me see what I'm dealing with,)" the skeleton said walking up to the side of my bed.

I moved to where I was pinned up against a wall and the skeleton sat on the side of my bed. My powers acted up and it hurt in my right eye, I flinched and hit my skull off the wall.

"(Do not be frightened of me,) he said. "(My name is Doctor Wingding Gaster, I'm the royal scientist. I want to make sure everything is alright.)"

He moved a bit closer and gently pulled off the patch over my eye, I could see out of it, but it hurt with my magic.

"(It seems that your eye is alright,)" Gaster said. "(But your magic might be damaged in that eye. It might not work again in that eye.)"

"but i need my eye for my magic," I said.

"(You need to recover,)" Gaster said. "(So nothing stressful that will set off your magic. If you need anything give me a call.)"

"okay," I said.

Gaster got up off the bed and glared at Chara when he left the room. She glared back at him. I yawned as Toriel came back into the room.

"Sans," Toriel asked.

"yes," I said.

"Is everything alright," Toriel asked.

"yeah i just can't be stressed out," I said.

"We'll try to to stress you out," Toriel said. "I'll let you rest."

I closed my eyes and relaxed into the pillows, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 _I was standing in a snowy forest, it was strange and I saw a human child. I thought it was Chara, I went up to them and they were shivering from the cold. I sighed and wrapped my arms around them, they stared up at me. I backed away from them and I saw that their eyes were blue and non threatening. They made a motion for me to follow them, I did and I saw that they led me to a bridge. They slipped on the bridge and I quickly grabbed ahold of the back of their shirt._

 _"jeez kid and i thought i was clumsy," I said._

 _They laughed and hugged me, it felt weird, but whatever. I felt a stabbing pain in my leg._

* * *

I woke up to see Chara stabbing a knife into my cast, it hurt a lot.

"So Sans, tell me," Chara hissed while twisting the knife in my leg. "Why were you still on the surface when your mother was killed?"

I kept silent, they twisted it more and I gripped onto the bed.

"son of a," I gasped.

"Tell me Sans," Chara said. "Were you hoping your mother wasn't dead? Cause if you were it was useless hope."

They dug the knife in deeper, I was trying to keep my magic under control.

"Come on you useless skeleton," Chara hissed more.

My power was released in a swirling white cloud, they were smiling like a manic, and I glared down at them. They threw the knife at me and I hit my shoulder, I went down on the ground. They dragged me in the middle of the floor and pinned me on the ground and pushing the knife deeper into my shoulder. I grunted in pain and they smiled with a devilish grin.

"Put up more of a fight," Chara said. "You stopped several humans by yourself, your stronger than you look. Put up a fight with me, your magic is your strongest ability and you're not using it at all."

They twisted the knife and I screamed out, I had enough of this. I could feel the blood dripping down my shoulder and my cast being soaked with blood. I heard footsteps and Chara went back into their bed they were given. Toriel burst into the room, I was laying on the floor and was trying to comprehend my situation.

"Sans, are you alright," Toriel asked.

"i'll be okay," I said. "call gaster please, i need his help."

"Okay, don't move an inch," Toriel said.

Toriel pulled out a phone and called Gaster.

"Gaster, Sans is hurt badly and he asked for your help," Toriel said.

Gaster appeared next to me and I felt his magic wrap around me gently.

"(I'm going to take him back to my home with his brother,)" Gaster said.

"Okay," Toriel said.

"(He's needs some actually attention for his wounds,)" Gaster said. "(I'll update you on him whenever I can.)"

Gaster walked out of the room with me in his magic, Papyrus saw us.

"it's alright come on pap," I said.

We walked out of there and into a snowy forest. Gaster took us to a small snowy village and he took us to a nice little home. He opened the door and we were greeted by a fish monster.

"GASTER, you're back," she said excitely. "And you brought some playmates for me."

"(They are going to be staying with us until we can figure out something,)" Gaster said.

The fish monster went up to Papyrus.

"Hi I'm Undyne," she said.

"I'M PAPYRUS," Papyrus said.

"Who's that," she asked.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER SANS, HE'S NOT FEELING TOO GOOD RIGHT NOW," Papyrus said.

"Maybe when he's better we can all play together," Undyne said.

"MAYBE," Papyrus said.


End file.
